


Sweater Weather

by violetchachkii



Series: #30DaysOfTriles [6]
Category: Degrassi
Genre: #30DaysOfTriles, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

Miles’ blue sweatshirt, the one he wore the night of their second kiss, was slowly becoming Tristan’s favourite article of clothing. He had snatched it one day when they were “studying” in the other’s room. Miles offered it to him when Tristan complained that it was cold. He ended up leaving with it on and neglected to give it back. Miles had yet to come pounding down his door for it so Tristan assumed that it was okay. He resolved to not bring it up unless Miles specifically asked for it back.

It started with him only wearing it at home. His house was starting to get colder with the fall approaching so he would slip it on when it started to feel a bit chilly. He loved sitting there on his bed or on the couch or anywhere else and being enveloped in a scent and warmth that was so Miles. It didn’t matter how many times he washed it at home, it never lost that comforting feeling.

When he and Miles got into their first fight, the sweatshirt was the only thing that brought Tristan any form solace. He laid down on his bed, trying to tell himself not to cry. He wrapped himself up in the sweatshirt, taking in the scent that was Miles, remembering all the good times and that special kiss they shared. After falling asleep with the soft fabric holding him tight, he woke up ready end the war between them.

That sweatshirt became a constant for Tristan. Whenever he was sad, or stressed, or even absolutely in love with everything around him because Miles finally told him he loved him, he turned to that comforting piece of clothing. It made the worst days bearable and the best days even better. Just feeling the closeness to Miles it gave him was enough to bring him peace.

The deepest part of the fall started to come in, sending dry, cold air all throughout Toronto. Tristan was scrambling to find something to wear to school that would keep him from slowly freezing to death. His wardrobe was not helping however. Scanning his closet and his drawers, he finally looked over at the chair where the blue sweatshirt was folded up. In a last-minute decision, he chose a t-shirt from his drawer and threw the sweatshirt on before running out the door.

Wearing his favourite piece of clothing made the day already seem brighter and it was only the morning. He entered Degrassi with a smile on his face, going to his locker to pick up his books. He was in the middle of grabbing his geometry book when he felt two familiar arms wrap around his waist and a playful kiss placed on his shoulder.

“Is that my sweatshirt?” Miles inquired, resting his chin on Tristan’s shoulder. The blond smiled a little as he worried his lip between his teeth.

“It might be,” he shrugged, turning his head to place a kiss on Miles’ cheek.

The rich boy released Tristan, who turned around to face him. “It looks good on you. I love it,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around Tristan’s waist.

“You’re not mad at me for robbing you?” Tristan asked, a small pout playing on his lips.

Miles leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss. When he pulled away, he shook his head. “How could I be mad at you?”

“You can’t,” Tristan shrugged, chuckling a bit.

“I have one condition though,” Miles began with a serious face.

“What?”

“You have to give me something of your’s to wear,” he requested.

Tristan laughed and nodded. “That can be arranged.”

“Good,” Miles grinned, bringing Tristan in for another kiss.


End file.
